Duorum Amantium
by VegetaIsMyMaster
Summary: When a female Saiyan arrives to Earth to find other members of her species, she finds a whole lot more then she bargained for. What is the Duorum Amantium and how can it shape her new life? Non-con, Au, and Mature themes! Fluffy Smut! GokuXOC/VegetaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Just wanted to give a heads up and warning that this will be a MATURE story. If that's not to your liking, then please do not read. For those of you that stay and read, thanks! And i hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

-I own nothing, except the OC, sadly :(

.

.

.

.

.

She paced back and forth in front of the window, glancing out it every other pass. She knew he would be by tonight; hell, he came by EVERY night. She could feel the nervousness set in, could feel the heat start to crawl up her spine as she waited for him to arrive.

It had all started about a month ago, when she had first arrived to Earth. Her home life had not been the best and on the day she turned 18, she had took all the money she had been saving for years and bout a capsule-pod. Her parents had threatened her, verbally tore into her, but she had left.

She had no real idea of where she was going, but she had heard rumors of other Saiyan on the planet Earth. She had never known any others except her parents, and they hadn't been that forth coming when she asked about them. All she knew was that when Freeza had destroyed all most all of them, her parents had escaped, finding their new home on a far off planet, and had begun life anew.

But this new life would turn out to be her prison. In her parents' want for a new life, they had become strict religious zealots, who punished more than they praised when it came to her. She had been oppressed, punished, and beaten because she was vibrant and happy.

The only thing they had ever taught her was how to fight. Her mother and father both told her that they wanted her to be able to defend herself if the need ever arose. They trained her, pushing her past her limit.

She had ascended to Super Saiyan by the time she was ten.

After that, her parents had seemed to regret teaching her. They said she was flashy and prideful, keeping her blond hair and blue eyes instead of reverting back to her natural state. Her mother called her vain and said that she was their punishment for their wicked lives.

She just liked being different from them. They spoke of things she had no idea about, calling her a harlot and telling her that she would pay for her wickedness.

So she left. Her parents couldn't understand what she wanted to do, why she wanted to hunt down those heathens. And they made it known that if she left, she wasn't welcome back in their home. But it was a small loss in her eyes.

She had made her way to earth, a long 2 month journey that took all the supplies she had saved up and bought, but she was ecstatic when she arrived and saw all the things the planet had to offer. It wasn't long though before she was found by the planets Saiyan population; as she flew though a place called West City, she felt their energy and flew out of the populated area, not wanting anyone to get hurt if they tried to fight with her. Once she landed, she was surrounded by fighters.

One stepped up to her, his outgoing attitude clashing with the caution and nervousness of the others.

"Hi!" he proclaimed, smiling.

She grinned back, her shoulders relaxing.

"Hi."

He chuckled, making his way to her amid the others warnings. Once he stood in front of her, he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Goku! I couldn't help but notice you have Saiyan energy… We thought there weren't any others left, other than me and Vegeta that is." He said.

She took his hand and smiled back.

"My family thought the same, but we heard a rumor that there were a few Saiyan on Earth and I decided to come check it out myself. There's only me and my parents left and they haven't really ever told me about who I am, so…" she trailed off, blushing a bit.

Goku smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one that could help you. I was sent here when I was a baby and never knew anything about the Saiyan either, but Vegeta does. If you have time to stay about another month or so, he should be back. He's on a training trip right now." He explained.

She had no plans of leaving earth anytime soon, so she nodded.

Goku had seemed to break the ice for the others, as they all crowded in after that, talking all at once. She was bit over whelmed, but took it in stride. Her parents had never let her leave their home growing up, so she wasn't really used to people. But as she looked around, she saw a concerned look on Goku's face.

"Okay guys! Give her some breathing room!' he laughed, giving her a wink. He took her arm and turned to the others.

"Alright, I'm heading back to Bulma's. She should be able to find –"

He stopped, smiling down at her.

"I never even asked your name!"

She grinned, holding her hand out to him once more.

"I'm Willow."

A week had passed. She had been taken to Bulma's, who had insisted she stay with her until they figured something out for her, to which Willow was grateful. She had a small guest house at the back lot that was surrounded by trees, in what Bulma called her father's "Forest Biome."

As a way to welcome her to earth, Bulma decided to have a small party to introduce her to all of their friends, who Goku said enthusiastically, would love her to pieces.

She tried to dress as humanly as possible. With her parents, she had no pretty clothes; her daily wardrobe consisted of dark brown or black dresses that her mother had sewn and her night clothes were the same, only thinner to compensate for the humidity of their home planet.

She wore a simple blue sundress that had caught her eye, pairing it with white sandals. It amazed her how much effort the humans put into their clothing, and how there was just so much stuff. It boggled her mind when she had went shopping for the first time.

She sat a table with Goku and his son Gohan, listening to them talk about their past battles, when a loud noise interrupted them. She looked up to see a large capsule ship coming down, landing over on the lawn a little ways from them. Goku laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him as he stood.

"Well, he's back sooner than I thought!" he laughed, dragging her with him.

They all gathered around the ship, talking excitedly. Willow felt something in her stomach tighten up and shuffled back behind Goku and Gohan as the ship's door opened.

As everyone yelled their greetings, she heard a man laugh sharply.

"I was missed so badly that you threw a party to welcome me back?!" he asked. Goku laughed and shook his head.

"Well, it's good to have you back, but the party isn't for you, 'Geta! While you were gone, another Saiyan showed up!" he turned to find her not beside him any more, lifting his arms up and looking around.

"Hey!" he said, turning, he saw her hidden behind him and smiled.

"Come on! Vegeta's fine!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her up beside him.

"Vegeta, this is Willow!"

She turned her eyes to the man in front of her.

He was handsome; long, spikey black hair, rippling muscles, and smirk on his lips. His shirt fir tight across his broad chest, making her breath hitch a bit as she gazed at him.

But before either of them could speak, a bit of a breeze blew in from behind her, ruffling her hair and her dress.

Vegeta went still, only his tail twitching as his eyes narrowed at her. Everyone got quiet as he sniffed the air, a low growl escaping his lips.

With unbelievable speed, he shot through the air and grabbed her, flying skyward. He flew like a madman to east, burying his head in her hair and inhaling sharply as he flew.

She looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Where are you taking me?" she yelled, clinging to him.

He didn't answer her at first, his eyes darting the ground below them. He found his spot, flying down and entering a crevice in between two large mountains. She panicked as the darkness blinded her, but it wasn't for long, as they came to a large room with glowing fungi growing along the floor and the walls.

He pushed his energy out and she saw a shimmering shield appear around them as he lay her down on the floor of the cavern.

"That will keep Kakarott and the others from finding us for a while," he said, laying down on top of her.

She whimpered softly and he ran a gloved finger down her cheek.

"Do you know that you're in heat, Willow?" he whispered softly.

She gasped. Her mother had told her of the heat. She said it was horrible and an abomination, that it showed how they were just lowly animals, no better than the beasts that walked on all fours. Willow began to shake, not sure of what to do or what to expect.

Vegeta looked down at her with concern.

"The heat is nothing to fear…. Don't you know about it?" he whispered, leaning down to trail kisses along her neck up to her ear. She gasped at the feeling, leaning her body up to his, pushing him on.

He gripped the front of her dress ad pulled, ripping it away from her body in one swift motion. He captured her lips in his own, making her squirm beneath him and cry out, but he would let go. He ripped her bra away, his mouth moving from hers to capture one of her breasts in his mouth, making her arch up once more.

"I'm sorry it has to be rough….but I can't…I …can't…" he grunted around her skin, making her throw her head back and scream. She fought against him, making his breath quicken and his hold become tighter. He grabbed her hands in one of his own, thrusting them above her head and taking advantage of the openness of her body. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg with his other hand and pushed her thighs apart enough for him to get in between them. He ripped the thin lace of her panties away and pushed himself inside her, causing her to scream from the pain, before slapping her face slightly, causing her took look up at him.

"Just let go! I won't hurt you, woman! You will enjoy it if you just let-!"

He yelped as he was jerked away from her by three sets of hands. He fought against his captors, which turned out to be Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, screaming at them to let him go, that he had to take her. Willow lay there and cried, feeling someone cover her with something. She looked up and saw Goku. He had taken off the top of his gi to cover her with. He reached down picking her up bridal style. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right… you'll be okay..." he whispered, looking down at her with sorrow in his eyes. She gave one last sob before darkness took her and she knew no more.

Goku had taken her straight to Bulma and Chi-Chi, who had cleaned her up. As much as she appreciated them doing so, she hated the looks of pity she saw on their faces when they thought she wasn't looking at them. They had petted and catered, until she couldn't stand it anymore. Feigning need of sleep to get away from them finally.

She paced her bedroom, her thoughts going back to earlier in the cave.

She had heard Goku and the others say that they had dropped Vegeta off at a place called mount Pauzo and had threatened him with bodily harm if he came back around. "Not that it will help." Goten had muttered, causing Gohan to smack the back of his head and look over to Willow. She had pretended not to hear them and she saw a look of relief upon his face.

But now that she was alone without the constant talking and reassuring hugs and touches, she began to feel a burn in her lower stomach, an itch almost that seemed determined to consume her. She felt her face warm up as she thought about what Vegeta had done, what he had told her. That she would enjoy it…

But enjoy _what_ exactly?

In her telling, or rather warning, of the heat, her mother had not told her what happened, just that you lost your humanity for a month until the heat was gone from your body. She didn't know what happened or how you got rid of it. She remembered her mother and father disappearing for a month once a year, leaving her with the old priest that looked after the chapel near her home. They would return ashamed, not looking at one another for days, and their tempers were atrocious.

She scanned the grounds outside, the darkness making her feel uneasy. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, laying back and gazing up at the ceiling.

She had to figure out exactly what the heat was.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! Hope you have enjoyed it so far, and please review if you get a chance!

-I own nothing, excpet the OC-

.

.

.

.

A few days later, she was no closer to finding out, so she decided to ask some questions. She thought of her options, automatically taking Trunks and Goten off her list. They still blushed when they saw her, and so did Gohan. She didn't want to ask Bulma or ChiChi if she could help it, not wanting to deal with their simpering and pity. She liked them, she really did, but she wasn't used to such behavour and it made her nervous.

Her last option was Goku.

Taking a calming breath, she made her way across the lawn to where she spied him sparing with Goten and Trunks. As she came up to them, Goten yelped, blushing brightly, only to be knock aside by Goku.

"Ha! You have to pay attention!" he laughed. He turned to see what his son was looking at and smiled at Willow.

"Come to practice fighting as well?" he asked, flexing his muscles at her, making her laugh.

It filled him with happiness to hear the sound.

"No, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something… In private…." She added at the looks of interest form the others. Goku nodded, walking over and throwing an arm around her.

"Sure! You guys go ahead without me!" he called back as they walked over to the patch of tress in front of her house.

He plopped down, leaning back against one of them and patted the ground beside him, smiling.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

She sat down, smoothing her skirt and sighed nervously. "Well. I – I was j-just wondering if you could t-tell me what the H-h-heat was?" she stuttered, her face burning.

Goku looked a bit confused at first before he blushed slightly.

"Ohh. I was wondering if you would ask me." He said softly. He sighed deeply, looking at her.

"What do you know?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, really. My mother just said it lasted for a month and that it was shameful, that it was a sin and it made us as bad as animals."

Goku frowned, shaking his head.

"It's not shameful, Willow. If you are with your mate, it's a wonderful thing." He said.

"But what is it?! I don't know what you do!" she huffed, slamming her fist on the ground beside her.

Goku looked wide-eyed.

"It's sex, Willow. You do know what sex is, right?" he chuckled nervously.

She looked confused.

"No, should I?"

Goku gave a shuddering sigh, placing his head in his hands.

"I thought you knew! I – I don't know if I can explain this! I –"

"Please, Goku! I couldn't handle going to Bulma or Chi-Chi about this! Please!" she begged, her eyes desperate.

He gave another sigh and looked at her.

"Alright, I'll try my best."

Twenty minutes later, a very red faced Goku and a highly embarrassed Willow sat not looking at one another.

"S-s-so that's what he wanted to do with me? That's what all this is about?" she whispered, glancing up at her friend.

Goku nodded, ducking his head.

"Yeah, but it was wrong the way he did it. You don't just take…" he trailed off, hoping she understood.

Thankfully she nodded, but looked at him once more.

"If he is attracted because I'm in heat, why isn't anyone else?" she blushed deeply, but held his gaze.

Goku let out a breath.

"The boys, I think, sort of sense it, but where they are only half Saiyan, it doesn't bother them as much. I feel it… I've been fighting it since you arrived…"

She went wide-eyed and he shook his head.

"No! Don't worry! Like I said, I've been fighting it, Willow. I mean it! It makes it easier, I guess, where I have Chi-Chi, but still wouldn't do what Vegeta did." he assured her.

She nodded, settling back down, before she looked at him oddly.

"W-well, how would you go about then?" she whispered, not quite sure what had come over her.

He smiled, shaking his head.

"I would have got to know you, found out if you knew what was going on, and then would have tested the waters."

"Really?" she breathed, clutching at her tail.

When he nodded, she dove for him, kissing him. He gently pried him off her, shaking his head.

"You don't want to do this, Will... It's just the heat making you," he whispered.

She blushed profusely, setting back and ducking her head.

"I'm s-s-sorry…. I just…"

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Like I said, not your fault. The bad thing is, with no one to help you, this is going to last about two months-"

"WHAT?" she demanded, looking shocked.

"Yeah, without a mate, it's horrible. I wish Vegeta hadn't been like he was, because it could have worked out better."

Willow gave a shuddering breath. "I can't last like this for 2 months, Goku! Why can't I just –"

"No, Willow. After what Vegeta did, it's not right! You can do it! I know you can last without him!"

She just nodded, not wanting to contradict him. But in the back of her mind, she began plotting ways to get to him.

He started arriving that night.

He stood outside her window, calling her name softly. When she opened it and looked out at him, he came closer.

"Are you ready to leave with me now? Is it driving you mad yet?" he whispered, looking up at her intently.

Before she should answer him, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks popped up in front of him.

"Not tonight, Vegeta. You need to just leave." Goku told him.

Willow felt like kicking him.

Vegeta gave a frustrated growl before flying off. Goku looked up at Willow, a serious look on his face.

"You can make it, Will. Just try to relax and take your mind off of it." He said before disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

Willow huffed and slammed the window back down, stalking over to her bed and laying down.

 _"It's was all good and easy for him to say that, but it isn't him that feels this way!"_ she thought bitterly.

She gave a frustrated cry before jumping back up, heading down the stairs to the kitchen, only to find Goku setting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked up at her and cocked a brow, making her legs feel weak.

 _"Keep your mind away from there!"_ She berated herself, stalking over to the fridge.

She ripped open the door, making it creak loudly, before grabbing a beer, and slammed it back.

She leaned against the counter, glaring his way as she opened it and drunk half of it in one go.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not budging, Will. I mean it. It was wrong and you know it! He tried to rape you! Who says he won't hurt you-"

She walked over and slammed the bottle on the table, glaring at him.

"Who says I don't want him to?!"

Goku shook his head.

"You know you don't mean that Will! You can get through this! Just rela-"

"NO! I will NOT relax! It's easy for you to say that, seeing as how you can go home and have sex with your wife, but I'm stuck here with bodyguards from hell, who won't let me do what I need to do to make this go away!" she yelled, making him glare right back at her.

He jumped up and pinned her against the table, taking his hand and running it down her front, pressing it against her. Her eyes widened in fear as he leaned in, rubbing her roughly.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, pressing his fingers into her through the cloth of her shorts. She whimpered softly, her eyes welling up.

"No…"

"Well, this is what he's going to do to you, Willow. He's going to take and take, and never ask you what you want. He's going to be rough and hes going to be mean." He said roughly before making his strokes soft and then stopping altogether. He looked down at her, his eyes soft.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but you have to know what you're dealing with… he's not going to stop if you ask him to." He whispered.

She gave a shuddering breath and moved against him, pressing herself against his hips, feeling something there.

"Will you give me what I want then, Goku? Will you make this heat go away?" she whispered, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. He groaned at her touch and her movements, but separated them and stepped back.

"No."

She glared once more and headed for the stairs.

"Then don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do."


	3. Chapter 3

-I own nothing, except the OC-

.

.

.

.

Three days had passed since then and she stood by her window waiting for him. She was leaving with him tonight, no matter what.

Or so she thought

She hadn't been idle though. She had convinced Goku that she was going to listen to him and asked him to teach her instant transmission, just in case Vegeta tried to take her once more. It had been hard, but she had learned it in two days, making Goku crow with pride. She felt sort of bad for deceiving him, but she knew that if she didn't do something about this, she was going to go mad. Goku had been giving her looks though, when he thought she wasn't looking at him while he had trained her. She felt the heat from theses stares and couldn't figure out what they meant, but she had an idea.

Which turned out to be correct.

As the evening came, she made dinner for herself and Goten, who was her guard for the night, Goku showed up, relieving Goten. He told them that Chi-Chi had decided to go home and that she wanted Goten to go with her. As the younger boy jumped up and said his goodbyes, Goku sat down at the table, giving her another of those looks. When they heard the door shut, leaving them alone in the house, he sighed, reaching over and pulling her down into a chair beside him. He kept a hold of her hand, softly rubbing circles into her palm.

"I've been thinking, Willow." He whispered, still looking at their joined hands.

"Oh, what about?"" she tried to ask nonchalantly, but her voice quivered as she spoke.

"About this, about what you asked me the other night. If I would help you with this heat." He whispered, finally looking up at her.

She tried to stay calm.

"What about Chi-Chi? Surely she doesn't –"

"I told her and she understands."

She looked at him in disbelief, making him chuckle.

"She understands, Will! I promise…. Chi-Chi doesn't really like, well, sex… she's a good wife in everything else, but she doesn't like having sex… As long as I'm discreet and I run it by her first, I can find other women to…. To well... "

"To have sex with?" Willow added in a whisper. He nodded, gratefully, and sighed.

"Yeah, that. I've never taken the offer, but with you I …well, I can't help but feel drawn to you... It's the heat, I know it is, but I hate to see you suffering because of it and well, I can't say that I haven't thought about you in that way…." He trailed off blushing.

She stayed silent, her mind whirling.

On one hand, she knew she could give herself to him, tonight, and right here at the table for that matter. She too had thought about him in that manner and wasn't at all turned off by the idea, but another part of her was warring.

She felt like she belonged to Vegeta, that he had claimed her first.

Which he had, really. She had been a virgin when he had entered her, breaking her last bit of innocence in more ways than one. She felt some kind of warning in her thoughts about giving herself to Goku, but at the same time, it was muddled. Confused, she stood, moving away from him to stand in front of the sink and looked out into the darkening yard that lay beyond the window.

She heard him get up and move in behind her. He ran his hands down her sides and they rested on her hips lightly.

"I promise you, I'll go slow. I'll make you happy," he whispered, his mouth inches away from her ear. She moaned, pushing back against him slightly.

His hand slid around her waist turning her around somewhat to face him. He lowered his mouth to hers, their breath quickening as he hovered there for a second. He looked into her eyes as if searching for permission, before finding it and covering her mouth with his.

The kiss was slow and soft, nothing like Vegeta's rushed and rough exploration. He let her guide him where she wanted him to go, waiting for her to run her tongue along his lip before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands moved upwards, resting on the sides of her breasts, but moving no further.

She gave a sound of protest that went straight to his gut, making him moan into her mouth.

He broke away and looked down at her.

"Shhh... I want to take things slow with you…" he murmured softly, leaning down to kiss her neck. He trailed his lips up to her ear, making her melt in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and threw her head back.

"Goku..." she moaned.

Her vision was hazy as he continued kissing her. She started to pull him away for another kiss when she heard a roar of anger from outside.

Goku raised his head and they looked out the window to see Vegeta standing there, looking livid.

He glared at them before disappearing from sight.

They parted to go to the windows to find him, but he made himself known, crashing through the back door that lead to the kitchen where they were.

"So, you take her and kept her hidden for yourself, Kakarott…. Naughty naughty…" he said in a deadly voice. Willow pushed herself against Goku, feeling fear well up inside of her stomach.

"You are MINE woman… you know it..." he said, looking to her. He held his hand out to her.

"Come with me and we will finish what we started."

She felt part of herself wanting to just go with him, to be ravaged like an animal. But another part of her clung to Goku, literally and figuratively. She felt safe with his arms around her, felt the desire in the way he kissed her and couldn't help but want that kind of passion for the first time she was in heat. When she hesitated, Vegeta gave a roar, reaching over and grabbing her arm, trying to pry her from Goku's grasp.

She felt her anger flair for the first time. She wrenched her hand from his grasp and glared at him.

"Do not think you can manhandle me." She growled.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "But I already have."

Goku pulled her behind him, making Vegeta curse.

"What are you even doing, Kakarott? Why don't you go home to that harpy you call a wife! I am unattached, thanks to that blue-haired whore you call friend! And so is the girl! Why must you stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" he roared, taking a swing at the taller man.

Goku dodged easily, but stayed in place.

"My wife knows where I am and doesn't have a problem with it. But I have a problem with you." He said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Why do you have to be such a monster, Vegeta? Why couldn't you have just took your time and –"

Vegeta swung again, growling.

"Take my time? Gods, Kakarott! Don't you see what these stupid humans have done to you? Don't you feel it in your blood to just take her? To make her submit to you?" he yelled, confusion and anger warring on his face. "It is how it's been done for thousands of years! We don't ask questions, we don't explain! "

"But she knew nothing about it! Didn't you realize that? She knew nothing Vegeta! I had to explain it ALL to her!" Goku yelled right back at him.

Willow huffed indignantly.

"I'm right here, you know!"

Vegeta grinned evilly again.

"Yes, woman, we know. You have to decide, then. I put the first claim on you, but seeing as how Kakarott doesn't know when to mind his own business, he also has a claim. You must decide which of us you will take." He said, straitening up and looking intently at her.

Willow shook her head, closing her eyes.

She knew he was right, that she was going to have to choose, but her body and mind couldn't come to a decision. She felt like she was being pulled in both directions, like she was being ripped apart. With a growl of frustration, she moved away from Goku.

"I can't decide! I – I know there's something I'm missing here, but I don't know what!" she cried out, slamming a fist down onto the counter, breaking a piece of the marble off in the process.

Vegeta smirked at her before turning a glare back to Goku.

"Then if she won't decide, I am forced to enact the ancient law of _Duorum Amantium_!" he roared.

Willow felt a tingle of something go down her spine. She knew Goku had felt it too. She felt the shiver go through his body as well.

"What's that mean?" Goku asked, warily.

Vegeta grinned darkly.

"It means that since she can't make her mind up about who she wants, her heat will last for two months, beginning tonight when you take her. You have her for the first month and I get her for the second."

Willow huffed again.

"I'm not some toy to be passed around! What if I refuse?"

Vegeta grinned again, making her step back.

"Oh, but that's the best part; you have no choice in the matter! When Kakarott's time is up, you WILL come to me, whether you wat to or not. That is the beauty of the _Duorum Amantium_. You will be compelled to come and find me and no one can stop you. If they do, you will die."

Goku gasped loudly.

"You would do that? You would hang a death sentence over her head if she doesn't mate with you?"

"Yes."

Goku gave a loud growl, pushing Willow even further behind him, glaring at Vegeta. The other Saiyan laughed, leaning around to look Willow right in the eye.

"I'll see you a month from now, woman. I expect you to know a few things when we meet, but this is Kakarott we're talking about, after all." He sneered before turning to leave out the back door.

She slumped against Goku as Vegeta sauntered out the door, even closing it gently, laughing quietly. As soon as he was gone, Goku turned around and took her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"We'll figure something out… don't worry..."

She shook her head.

"No, there's nothing that can be done… I have to comply, Goku, he was right about that. Nothing can break it." She whispered.

He went to speak again and she held her hand up.

"I'm not worried though."

He looked confused. "Why not? He is going to hurt you! He –"

She kissed him softly, shutting him up.

"He can't hurt me, not really. He can be rough, but that's it. And besides, the only real thing he had over me was fear. But after our month together, he won't have that anymore because I'll have my memories of you." She whispered when they broke apart.

He smiled softly, pulling her against him and kissing her once more. He ran one of his hands down her backside, squeezing gently. When they broke apart he went over to the door and locked it, giving her a smoldering gaze.

"I think we can both agree that we don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"What about the others? Aren't they going to wonder where you and I are? What if they come by?"

He smiled slowly, moving side to side in a slow dance with her in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"We can leave here if you want. We really won't want to answer the door once we get started." He whispered, still swaying with her in his arms.

She smiled up at him. "Let's leave."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a warning, smut ahead. Its a bit fluffy, but smut all the same ;)

.

-I own nothing, except the OC-

.

.

.

.

After packing a bag for herself, they decided to leave a note on the door of her house, explaining that they were moving to a more covered area and that they would be in touch. With a secretive smile at one another, they left via IT, landing in a deep jungle. He pulled her along a bit before covering her eyes with his hands from behind.

"Alright, look." He whispered, letting her go.

She gasped at the sight.

A large waterfall cascaded down the side of a mountain, leading into a shallow pool that let out into the river down to the right. Goku grabbed her hand and pulled her along, hovering over the pool and pulling her straight through the falls.

She squealed loudly as the water soaked her through, making him laugh. She smacked him on the arm, laughing right along with him. He landed on the ground and stepped away from her. Her eyes tried to focus in the dark, when all of a sudden, there was light.

Goku held up the small oil lantern, hanging it from the cave roof. She looked around at her surroundings. It was furnished sparsely; a large pallet lay towards the back of the cave and a trunk lay in the corner. Goku cleared his throat, bringing her gaze back to him.

"This is where I come when I want to train alone, or think…" he said, walking back over to her. He pushed her wet hair out of her face and leaned in for a kiss, making her moan at the contact.

She unbuttoned her wet shirt, throwing it off and onto the floor, followed soon by her shorts, leaving her in her underwear. Goku finally broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes darkening with desire as he took her in.

He brought shaking hands up to her breasts, squeezing them softly, before reaching around behind her and unlatching her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He gave a sharp intake of breath as she stood before him.

He dropped to his knees, taking one of the pale orbs in his hand and bringing it to his mouth. She threw her head back as he made contact, moaning loud enough for it to reverberate off the walls. He gazed up at her while he suckled her, his eyes dark with desire. He switched sides, making her knees weak as she tried to stand. She felt her body burn with a fire she couldn't name and clung to him for support.

He finally stopped, his hands going down to her hips and gently tugging her panties down to her ankles so she could step out of them. He slowly raised his eyes back to her shaved mound, reaching up and running a hand over the smooth skin, making her shudder.

Before he could do anything else she backed up, smiling down at him seductively.

She walked over to the bed, looking back at him over her shoulder, before laying down. She crooked her finger and beckoned him over to her, spreading her legs to him as he came closer. He hit his knees, crawling up to her and lowering his head to lick a trail up her thigh, making her arch up to his mouth. He brought his mouth closer to her apex, hovering for a moment, his hot breath setting her on fire.

His tongue darted out to taste her, making her shudder with desire.

His mouth covered her, his tongue lapping at her wetness. He moaned at the taste of her, drinking it up. She quivered beneath him, her hands going to his hair as she held on, animalistic noises escaping her parted lips.

He eased away with one last swipe of his tongue, crawling up the length of her body until his hardness quivered right outside her entrance.

By this time she was almost mad with desire, her eyes darkened from lust. He leaned in and kissed her, letting her taste her arousal, making her give a muffled moan. He broke away and looked down into her eyes.

"Look at me, Willow," he said in a husky whisper.

She gazed up into his eyes and the world seemed to slow down around them. He pushed into her slowly, a soft moan escaping his lips. She watched in fascination as his eyes showed all of his emotions. He pushed fully into her, filling her up all the way, making her moan loudly. He stayed still for a moment, to give her time to adjust to his size, before moving slowly in and out.

Her eyelids flickered and he stopped.

"No, look at me." He commanded softly.

She looked up at him again, moaning. "Yes."

He began again, sliding in and out with agonizing slowness, fully sheathing himself with each thrust. She began to whimper, her breath catching with each push. He stared down at her, a smug smile creeping up on his lips.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered. "Do you like how I feel inside you?"

She moaned in reply, arching up to meet his hips. He gave a harder thrust, speeding up a little.

"Do you want it faster Willow?" he asked, his voice straining.

She nodded, her fingernails digging into the skin on his back.

"Yes! Yes please!"

He sped up, causing her to bounce with his movements. His mouth captured one of her nipples, sucking tenderly as he sped up. She bucked against him, her heels digging into his backside as she fought to increase the pace.

He released her tightened bud, gazing up at her.

"Do you want it harder?" he growled, positioning one hand above her head, the other grabbing her leg. She quivered, moaning in delight.

'Yes! Please do it harder Goku! Please!" she called out, looking up into his eyes.

He jerked his hips harder, pounding into her and speeding up. He raised up, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him as he continued his assault. She writhed beneath him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, her body on fire.

He felt her walls fluttering around his manhood, her orgasm growing closer. She gave one last scream and thrust her hips up, impaling herself on his shaft, her head thrown back as she found release. Goku moaned, feeling her clinch around him, milking the last of his resistance till he came inside her.

He lay above her, trying to catch his breath. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. He pulled out, lying beside her on the bed, positioning her in the crook of his arm. She gazed up at him with an almost fevered look.

"I've never …. Never felt anything like that in my life," she whispered almost reverently, running a hand down his sweat covered chest. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his, deepening their kiss with a groan.

"Me neither, actually." He said when they broke apart, giving her a lopsided grin. She chuckled softly, wrapping herself around him. They felt their eyelids growing heavier and clinging to one another, fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

\- I own nothing, except the OC -

.

.

.

.

She awoke the next morning to someone running their fingers through her hair. She gazed up blearily to see Goku smiling down at her.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled and sat up to stretch, blushing at her undressed state. He just chuckled and pulled her arms away from her chest gently.

"After last night, there's no reason to be embarrassed."

She nodded, but ducked her head, getting up gingerly. She was sore and her muscled ached, screaming at her for trying to move them after what she had put them through. But underneath that, she felt a pleasant burn, a bloom of heat that was making its way up her body even as she stood there.

She gazed back down at Goku, giving him a wanton look. Her embarrassment from earlier was gone, replaced by a confidence she didn't know she had.

He gave a quiet, deep-throated growl, making her shiver.

"Come back to bed," he whispered softly.

She smiled slyly, but shook her head.

"No, I'm taking a dip in that water before we do anything else." She taunted, shaking her hips as she walked away. She heard him growl again and before she could react he grabbed her from behind. She felt desire well up inside her as he held her against his hardening arousal and she lay her head back on his shoulder, exposing her throat to him.

He brought his mouth down, sinking his teeth into her flesh, making her cry out.

"I want you in that bed with my scent still on you. Now." He growled.

She felt like her body had become liquid. She moaned and leaned back into him, not trusting herself to stand on her own. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her back to their bed.

He lay her down, climbing on top of her. With one swift motion he was inside of her, making her cry out. He pumped in and out hard, causing her eyes to roll back. She began moving with him, meeting each of his thrusts, with an animalistic nature, growling and moaning as he ravished her, sinking her nails into his back. It was a blur of feelings that ran though her, making her dizzy.

She finally screamed his name, feeling him tense up inside of her. He gave a shout, collapsing on top of her, panting.

He slowly raised up, propping his body up with his arm, looking down at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry… I don't know wha-"

She kissed him soundly, shutting him up.

"Can we do that again?" she whispered feverently, making him chuckle. He got up, making her moan in disappointment when he pulled out, and held a hand out to her. She huffed but took it and let him pull her up off the bed.

"Come on, let's take that bath you were talking about earlier," he said, pulling her along.

Right at the entrance of the cave, directly behind the falls, there was a small pool of water, the rock floor smoothed away from the all the water. He stepped down into it, yelping a bit at the coolness.

"I'm not getting in there!" she laughed as he shivered. He grinned up at her.

"Oh really?"

He vanished before she could even blink and the next thing she knew she was waist deep in cold water. She squealed, flailing her arms and trying to get out, but he grabbed her around the waist, laughing. He dunked down with her, turning them around under the water and kissing her as they resurfaced.

After a few minutes of splashing and fighting, she moved away to the edge of the pool to catch her breath. Looking back at her, well, she wasn't quite sure what to call him at this point.

Friend? Lover?

She decided to stick to friend. As she looked over at him, he smiled sweetly, leaning back against the rocky edge of the pool.

"What are you smiling about?" she laughed, getting out and grabbing her bag. She dug out some toiletries and got back in the water, dipping under and grabbing her shampoo to lather her hair up.

She heard him make his way over to her and he took over washing her hair. She was nearly purring at his work, his strong fingers nimbly moving across her scalp.

"I just like being here with you," he said, shyly, "I've never….. never spent time like this with anyone…" he trailed off, letting her dip down and rinse her hair. When she surfaced, she grabbed his head, taking him under. He came up sputtering to her laughter.

"You're too damn tall, "she muttered, setting up on the edge. She pulled him over to her and lathered his hair, making him moan.

The sounds he made as she washed his hair were driving her insane. She felt warmth pool up inside her as he continued to moan and shudder. She finally removed her hands, letting him rinse. He came back up to stand between her legs, leaning up and capturing her lips with his.

He broke off, looking at her strangely.

"What?" she mumbled, feeling self-conscious under his gaze.

"What if I asked you to keep doing this, even after the Heat ends?" he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "Would you do it? Would you keep seeing me?"

She gave a sharp intake of breath. She didn't even know how to begin answering the question. Not only did he have a wife, and a very nice and understanding one at that, but she still had Vegeta's part of the _Duorum Amantium_ to see to. But she felt her heart warm to the idea, even if her mind was screaming at her to say no.

"I – I don't know, yet…" she started. She saw his eyes drop and she reached out and touched his face, bringing his gaze back up to her.

"We need to talk about this again when the month is up. I still have my appointment," she growled, refusing to call it anything else, "with Vegeta and what about Chi-Chi? I know she's been understanding of all this, but how would she feel about us continuing to see one another?"

Goku sighed, looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, Vegeta is going to be a problem, because I don't know if I can let you go to him without a fight." He said, narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head, reaching up and rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You have too, Goku. If you interfere, I die! Do you think I want to go through with it? I don't! Especially after last night –"she broke off, blushing and turned away from his gaze. He tried to get her to look back at him, but she wouldn't.

"See what I mean? This is why I wanted to know. You feel it too, right?" he whispered.

She moved away from him and stood up, walking over and getting a long night shirt out of her bag and slipping it over her head. She grabbed her hair brush and sat on the bed, looking back at him.

"Yes, I do, but I don't know why. It's all happening so fast. But you never answered me about your wife, Goku." She said, running the brush through her damp hair.

He got out of the water and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. She could feel the tension of her question rolling off him and waited for an answer.

"Me and Chi-Chi haven't been together for a while," he started, taking the brush from her hands and taking over. She stayed quiet, hoping for more.

"She – well, she gets tired of me being gone all the time… I can't blame her, but she said that it's easier when I'm gone…. Then she only has to worry about herself and the boys." He explained.

"She told me that maybe I could find a new start with you…" he whispered, trailing off when she gasped.

"That's why I asked. She said I needed someone who can keep up with me, that can fight with me, and that can take care of me."

He stopped brushing and she turned to see him twirling it in his hands.

"So she set this up?" Willow asked, astonished.

When he nodded, she grave a huff of frustration.

"I am so tired of everyone interfering with my life! I can't even go to another damn planet without it happening!" she yelled in agitation. She jumped up and started to pace.

"First it was you with Vegeta, now it's you and, well, whatever she is now, trying to set us up! It was bad enough coming from my parents with everything they put me through, but you guys are just adding to it!" she ranted, throwing her hands up in the air and turning to glare at him.

But she felt her anger leave her as soon as she saw him. He was leaned over with his head in his hands, and she felt like kicking herself. He hadn't planned this; Chi-Chi did, for whatever crazy reason she had. And he had tried to protect her against Vegeta, even though she was going to be stupid and try to leave with him. Knowing what she did now, after the night they spent together, she would chooses Goku a thousand times over.

She walked over and knelt in front of him, tears of remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't regret this at all, you understand?" she asked, holding the sides of his face to make him look at her. He finally relented and she was almost crushed by the sadness that lay in his eyes.

"I don't! I would choose you every time, Goku, I swear it!" she said, tears escaping from her eyes. "I just, I hate being told what to do and I hate people making decisions for me! I left my home because of that! But that doesn't mean I feel anything less for you or what we have found here together."

She threw her arms around him, crying openly now. She felt his arms encircle her and he pulled her up into his lap, holding her against him.

"I n-never thought I would find something like this w-w-with anyone," she sobbed. "I thought I was doomed to be like my parents! There was no love in the home I grew up in. But," she said, hiccupping slightly, "last night was the most wonderful moment of my life. And to answer your question, honestly, I would love to stay with you after this," she said, causing him to look up at her, "I would stay forever. But how are you going to feel about me when I return from my month with Vegeta? Are you going to welcome me with open arms?" she cried even harder.

"It's my own damn fault for not choosing, but I had no experience to make my mind up….I didn't know he would pull what he did and now I'm stuck."

Goku stayed quiet for a moment, holding her tightly to him. Finally he started to laugh. Slowly at first, but it turned into a full out belly laugh. She glared at him.

"I'm so glad you're taking this so lightly!" she sneered, but he kissed her, shutting her up.

"It's not that! I know how to fix this! I laughed because it's so simple and I didn't think of it till now!" he howled, standing up and swinging her around in his arms, making her squeal and hold onto him tighter.

"How?"

He stopped spinning and smiled at her.

"The Dragon Balls!"

.

.

.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Back again! Please review if you can!

.

.

.

\- I own nothing except the OC -

.

.

After a quick explanation and a change of clothes, he transported them back to Bulma's.

"We need the radar if we are going to find them quickly," he explained. "It might mean we have to rough it if the Heat starts up, "he laughed nervously, making her snort, "but it will be worth it in the end."

They landed right in Bulma's living room, making her yelp in surprise.

"Goku! What have I said about doing that!" she yelled, making him laugh.

"We need the Dragon Radar, Bulma." He said, pulling Willow closer to him.

She eyed them a moment before she smiled.

"Chi-Chi sure knows how to pick them, huh, Goku?" she laughed, making the Saiyans blush. She cackled all the way to her lab, glancing back at them and laughing even harder when they would blush once more. She opened a safe on the far wall and pulled out the radar, handing it to Goku.

"So, what do you need it for? Finally going to make a selfish wish, Goku?" she asked waggling her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head, seriousness back on his face.

"No. Vegeta saw us before we left and got mad. He enacted some kind of… well, I'm not sure what it was," he said, looking to Willow to explain.

"It's a curse, sort of. It's called the Duorum Amantium. It stands for –"

"Two lovers?" Bulma supplied, arching a brow. "But that's Latin! How that hell is it in Latin?"

Willow smirked. "The Saiyans weren't always so blood thirsty and crazy. They were normal at one time, and traveled the galaxies. One thing led to another and a more blood thirsty leader took over and they became the race they were when Freeza destroyed them. I don't know exactly how they know the Latin, but a lot of our older histories were written in them. My mother had a large trunk that had a bunch of old records and documents in it that were in Latin. Including one about the Duorum Amantium." She explained.

"The Duorum is an old decree that was passed if two men fought over the same woman. They would have to wait until she went into her Heat and she would be forced to lay with both of them." She blushed, but fought through her embarrassment. "What it means is that when my month with Goku is up, I have to spend a month with him as well, or I die."

Bulma stared in shock at them.

"He did WHAT? I'm going to kill that self-absorbed bastard!" she screamed, picking the first thing she could find, which was row of empty test tubes, and threw it across the room, shattering them.

"This is why I kicked his ass out! He cares about no one but himself!"

She looked back at the two.

"Do you want me to come with you and help you find them?" she demanded.

Goku blushed shaking his head, as did Willow. Bulma puffed up, getting mad.

"And why not! I've help you find them before! I –"

"It's not that, Bulma! It's just, "he broke off, whispering, "Willow is still in her Heat cycle and we need to, you know…." He said, desperately hoping she understood.

She did, and found it hilarious.

"Are you sure, Goku? I have some camera equipment you guys might find handy!" she teased, making him squeak in embarrassment.

"No no, that's fine! Really!" he said, turning to run out of the room, pulling Willow behind him.

Bulma yelled bye at his retreat, laughing like crazy.

.

.

.

.

They found their first one at Goku's home, well, old home, rather.

He transported them in the woods behind it and took Willows hand.

"Listen, Chi-Chi is here, okay? You're not still mad about what she did, are you?" he asked.

She smirked, but shook her head.

"No, I'm not. But this is going to be really awkward, you know that, right?" she asked, grinning up at him.

He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. "I'm sorry?"

Willow laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"No you're not, dammit." She chuckled.

They made their way to up to the house, Willow falling behind a little the closer they came. It was all well and good what Goku told her, but what if he was mistaken? What if Chi-Chi didn't mean it?

Before she could think anymore, said woman came out of the house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "I thought you still needed to…." She trailed off, nodding towards willow. Goku blushed profusely this time.

"We are, but we came across a problem and need the Dragon Balls."

She nodded, pointing to a tiny building at the back of the house.

"It's still where you left it." She told him.

He nodded and took off, leaving Willow standing there, feeling awkward as hell.

Chi-Chi looked at her and must have felt sorry for how uncomfortable she looked, because she smiled slightly.

"It's fine, dear. I promise. Has he… has he told you anything about what we talked about?" she asked.

Willow swallowed. This was it. If he lied to her, she was going to kill him.

"He said – he said that you t-t-told him t-t-that I would b-be a g-g-good match for him…. That you t-t-two hadn't been together for a while now…" Willow told her, hoping like hell that it was true.

Chi-Chi smiled sadly and nodded.

"He did it then. He was telling the truth, Willow," she said, eyeing the girl. "As much as I care about him, it's nowhere near what it used to be. I love him; he gave me two wonderful boys and he cared for me, but I can't do it anymore. He needs more, I need more. And we can't give one another what we want."

She blushed slightly and sighed. "And you can also give him yourself. If it wasn't for the fact of wanting children, I wouldn't have lasted past our honeymoon night. I can't give him that, but you can." She said, reaching over and patting Willow's arm.

"Just be good to him. He's a good man with a big heart who needs a strong woman beside him." She whispered, smiling a bit sadly. They both turned to see Goku making his way back over to them, a big smile on his face.

"Found it! Now we need to use the radar to find the others!" he proclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket and turning it on. His face lit up when he got a reading.

"You ready?" he asked.

Willow turned back to Chi-Chi, giving her a soft smile.

"Thank you." She said. Chi-Chi wiped her eyes and reached over and hugged her tightly. When she let her go, she grabbed Goku and hugged him as well.

"You be good to her, Goku!" she threatened him, wiping her eyes as she let him go.

He gave her a sad little smile and nodded, taking Willows hand as he transported them away to the next ball.

.

.

.

.

The next three were easily found; one lay washed up on the shore of a beach, one in a large nest at the peak of a mountain, and one was found at the bottom of an old well. They had been lucky so far in their searching.

As Goku searched the radar for their next find, it led them to a small village nestled between two mountains. They flew in and landed at the edge of town, behind an old chapel. He took off, the radar under his nose, making her have to run to keep up with him.

They made their way up a mostly deserted street that led out into a large outdoor market that seemed filled to the brim with people. Willow cringed as they moved into the sea of bodies. It made her nervous being around all of them, but it filled her with excitement as well. She'd never seen so many people all in one place at once! She saw children screaming and throwing tantrums while tired and annoyed parents tried to comfort them, old woman haggling over prices while their husbands waited patiently, and shady men trying to sell their wares in shadowed areas of the market. She was so taken in by everything, she lost track of Goku in the mass of shoppers.

.

.

.

.

Goku paid no mind that he had lost her. He was on the trail and he was getting close.

He watched as the radar pinpointed the ball and it was moving just a little ways ahead of him. He moved quickly, skipping between the humans until he found his mark.

A little old lady was walking with a confident stride ahead of him, her nose up in the air as sellers called out, trying to get her to buy something. He watched as the radar followed her movements and ran in front, holding a hand up to stop her.

"Excuse me," he said politely. She glared up at him.

"Um… I hate to bother you, but, well, I think you have something I need? I-It's a small orange ball with stars on it…" he asked hesitantly as she glared even harder. After a moment, her eyes lit up. She reached in her pocket, revealing the six star ball, clutched in her old hand.

"Do you mean this, dearie?" she asked in an exceedingly sweet voice.

He nodded, giving her a smile.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"What are you willing to give for it?" the old lady asked greedily, rubbing it between her gnarled hands. Goku thought for a moment.

"We have no money, but if there's anything you need done -?"

"Ha! I need money, boy! How is an old lady like myself supposed to live?" she cut him off. She tucked the dragon ball back inside her coat pocket and made to walk away when Willow came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm.

"Look lady, we really need that ball! We aren't joking! Like he said, we can trade for it if you want, but we do need it!"

The old woman snarled and jerked her arm back.

"And as I told you, I have no need for anything except money!"

"And I have no patience!" Willow snarled right back.

By now, they had attracted the attention of the other people in the market, and they had gathered around to watch their argument. Finally an older gentleman stepped out from the crowd and glared at the old woman.

"What are you doing, Ichiko?" he asked, or rather demanded.

The woman paled and tried to make a run for it, but Willow grabbed her arm again.

"She has something that we desperately need. It's a matter of life and death, really." Goku told him.

The old man glared her way again. "And let me guess, she demanded money?" he bit out. When they nodded, he shook his head in disgust.

"What she didn't tell you is that she's one of the richest people in our village!" he pointed into the distance, at a large mansion setting on the hillside facing the town.

"That's her home!

"We are willing to trade for it. We don't have much, but if there is anything you need done, we are willing to do it." Goku said, determination on his face.

The crowd glared at the old woman, who finally huffed in annoyance.

"Fine! You want to do something for the ball?" she bit out.

Goku grinned and nodded.

"Alright! You saw my house on the hill there? You see those boulders to east wing? I need those moved. They are blocking my view and no one has been able to shift them without using explosives. If you can get them out of the way, the ball is yours." She told him, sneering.

The crowd began to get angry, but Goku laughed.

"Is that all? Alright!" he announced brightly, taking Willow's hand and flying towards the house.

They landed and Goku stood Willow to the side.

"Just give me moment!"

He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the first one, lifting it up with a small grunt in effort. He flew it down the mountain, laying it at the base, right next to the road that led to the house. He flew back up and grabbed the other, placing it on the other side, mirror image to the other.

She joined him in flying back to market, and they landed in the middle of the astonished crowd. Willow held her hand out to the old woman, who stared at them in disbelief.

"He did your task; the ball is ours now." She told her. The old woman nodded faintly, reaching in her pocket and handing it over. Goku laughed happily and grabbed the woman's hand, shaking it.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, grabbing Willow's hand and flying off.

.

.

.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Please review!

.

.

I own nothing, except the OC

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

As they flew, the sun began to set.

"We need to find somewhere to camp for the night." He shouted over the rush of wind around them as they flew. She nodded thankfully. While flying wasn't that strenuous, the air around her made her feel wet, sticky, and cold. Goku looked below them, finally smiling when something caught his eye.

"Come on, we'll stop here for the night." He called out to her before descending. They landed in a clearing next to a river that was surrounded by trees. He got to work as soon as the landed, gather wood for a fire. Between the two of them, they had a makeshift camp set up in no time and he left her to go hunting.

Sitting there beneath the stars, she felt free. In all her life, she never thought she would have any sort of freedom.

Even with everything going on, she couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She smiled and lay back on the grass just as Goku showed back up, a huge mountain lion slung over his shoulders.

She felt her breath hitch.

Something inside of her growled in approval at the sight. She felt the hairs on her tail stand up and a tingling go up her spine.

He threw the animal down and set to work making a spit to roast it on. She got up slowly on her hands and knees, stalking towards him. Her brain felt muddled as she watched him set the animal on the fire and rub his hands on his pants. He turned towards her with a grin, but when he saw her, he stopped.

She was growling softly, making his blood run hot. Her eyes were dark with animalistic desire as she stared at him and he felt something take over in his mind.

Crouching down, he slowly made his way towards her, barring his teeth.

She leapt at him, taking him down. They rolled around, each fighting for dominance, before Goku pinned her beneath him, eliciting a growl from her. He leaned down towards her neck, a deep rumbling in his chest. It was another fight for power. She held her glare for a moment before relenting, finally turning her head to the side and baring her neck to him in submission.

He sank his teeth into her making her cry out in pleasure.

The next half hour was a blur to both of them. When their senses finally returned, they looked around them to find their clothes in tatters and each was covered with bites and scratches. Goku gave a shaky breath as he got up off of her, setting on the ground beside her.

"If I knew getting you dinner got that kind of reaction, I'd have done it sooner," he laughed nervously.

She sat up, staring down at herself, still in shock, before looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"My mother was right." She whispered, pulling her tail around to clutch it.

Goku reached out and touched her shoulder but she flinched and moved away.

"She was right! We – we're animals!" she sobbed, curling up into a ball. Goku picked her up and she tried to fight him off, but wouldn't let go. Finally she gave up, burying herself in his arms as she cried. He rubbed her back, leaning in every now and then to kiss her head.

"We are in a way… We're Saiyans. It's part of who we are." He whispered to her, hoping to make her feel better, but she cried even harder at his words. Not knowing what to do, he just held her.

After a while he sat her down, murmuring that their dinner was done. She curled up on her side, refusing to look at him.

It bothered her that her mother had been right. What if she was right about everything else and that their lives were something to be ashamed of? That their very nature was an abomination? She thought back to earlier, the way she felt when she saw him come back to their clearing. It was like something inside her took over, like she had become a beast.

Her heart clinched at thought, but she couldn't help but feel desire well up inside of her. She could feel it coiling up and knew the only way to release that coil was to lay with him again. But at the same time she felt guilty.

Her thoughts were broke off by Goku nudging her softly.

"The foods done." He said, hoping that would get her feeling better. She nodded, still refusing to look his way.

He sighed, going back to the fire. He didn't know what to do for her. He knew it was his own fault; he had never been that great at dealing with feelings and he wasn't around enough to learn with Chi-Chi. He didn't know what was so horrible about what they had done. Sure, it was a bit disconcerting when they came to, but something inside of him approved of all those bite marks on her body. He had claimed her, just as she had claimed him. His back had a pleasurable ache where she had scratched him and he knew he was probably covered in as many bites as she was.

But it felt right.

And it also felt very, _very_ good.

He watched her as he ate. She hadn't moved from her spot on the ground except to try and cover herself with what was left of her shirt. He spied his pants near him and grabbed them, reaching into the still intact pocket and taking out their capsule. He threw it open and took out a change of clothes for himself, changing quickly. Next, he grabbed one of her sleep shirts and walked over, setting himself down next to her. When she didn't acknowledge him, he reached out and touched her side.

She didn't move, but she snored slightly, making him smile. He lifted her up and dressed her slowly, being as careful as he could not to wake her. He held her against him as he lay back on the grass, snuggling up to her.

He would show her that she wasn't evil or an abomination. She was beautiful and wonderful.

And she was his.

.

.

.

.

The next morning he woke to find her sitting by the still burning fire, eating. He sat up quietly and watched her.

Her blond hair was a mess of tangles, leaves and twigs sticking out everywhere and if the situation had been different, he would've had to laugh. She sighed deeply, throwing a bone to the side and grabbing more food.

He stood up and he saw her freeze. He walked calmly over to their capsule and dug out her hair brush, setting behind her and trying to clear all the debris from her hair. She started to relax as he worked, leaning back against his body.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered, picking at her food.

He didn't say anything, just continued to brush.

She sighed once more before wiping her hands on a tattered piece of her shirt form the night before.

"You have to understand the way I grew up, I guess. My parents were, well, very strict and very vocal about all the things wrong with being a Saiyan. It was pounded into my head on a daily basis that we weren't natural. You remember the documents I told you she had? Well, I asked her once about them. I couldn't read Latin, and she wouldn't teach me how because she said I didn't need to know about our sinful history, but she told me the gist of what they said. She said that we were once a peaceful race, but that greed and sin had turned us into what we are today. We were so evil that Kami himself destroyed us, leaving a few that could be redeemed."

"But she told me that no matter what we did, we were damned either way because of what we are. I just tried to ignore her. I thought that she was just bitter and angry…. But after last night, I don't know anymore, you know? It scared me when I came to. I feel so guilty about it, but what makes me feel even more ashamed is that fact that I liked it… Hell, I can't lie... I _loved_ it, Goku." She whispered.

He stiffened, feeling desire pool in his stomach, but didn't want her to think he thought any less of what she was saying. He grabbed a torn piece of his tattered shirt and gathered her hair, tying it up. He couldn't repress the shudder of desire that ran through him when he saw her neck, his bite from last night dark purple against her pale skin.

"You feel it to?" she whispered, her voice husky.

"I'm ashamed of feeling this way, but at the same time, I feel amazing. I see the way you look at me and I can't help but feel like this is what I've been searching for my whole life..."

He leaned down, almost instinctively, and ran his tongue around the bite mark. She gave a throaty moan, reaching back and grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. He massaged them slowly, eliciting another moan from her lips.

"Every day that we have had together has been some of the most amazing times of my life." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "And last night felt right. I don't care what she told you Willow; you are amazing and beautiful and I don't think it's wrong the way we feel. Anything as beautiful as this couldn't be."

She spun around in his arms, setting herself in his lap to face him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, staring up into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her once more, leaning his forehead to rest on hers.

"Nothing in my entire life has ever felt as perfect as this does to me."

She kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He held her against him, running his hands up and down her back slowly. She repositioned herself so that she straddling him, reaching down to release his arousal from his pants.

She pulled her shirt off before impaling herself on him, crying out. Kissing him once more, she pushed him back onto the grass, moving her hips slowly. He tried to turn them over, but she grabbed his hands, raising them above his head and holding them down.

She raised up, hovering over top of him, her breath ragged with want.

"Oh no, you're not taking over this time." She whispered, a smirk coming to her lips. He felt his temper rising until she started moving on top of him.

She rode him slowly, drawing out delicious sounds from him with each movement of her hips. She withdrew one of her hands from his to run her nails down his chest, making him gasp in pleasure. He looked up at her, his chest heaving with ragged breath as she sped up her movements.

A growl escaped her lips as she looked down at him smugly. She grinded against him even harder, making his eyes flutter closed and he moaned. She thrilled in the feelings that were running through her, making her blood run hot through her body. She had him writhing beneath her, begging for more and it was amazing.

Thrown off guard by her high, he grabbed her, flipping her over underneath him. She growled in warning, but he thrust into her roughly, making her mew in submission.

"I gave you your fun." He growled, punctuating each word with a violent thrust. She whimpered, turning her head to show her neck in surrender but he continued to pounding into her.

"No, you're not getting off that easy."

He continued his assault, moaning each time she cried out. He felt her walls clench around him and before he released he leaned in, biting her once more, making another orgasm shoot through her. She stiffened up, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She pulled him to release with her and he lay panting on top of her.

He felt her run her fingers down the side of his face in a soft caress and opened his eyes.

"I don't care whether this is wrong or right…. I want you to be the only person I'm with for the rest of my life." She whispered, raising up to kiss him softly.

Something inside him snapped into place, like it had been missing his whole life until that moment. He kissed her back fiercely, gathering her in his arms and laying down at her side, pulling her against him.

He had to save her from the Duorum Amantium. Just the thought of her with Vegeta made him mad enough to rip the other Saiyan apart. He couldn't do it.

They had to find the other Dragon Balls.

.

.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the newest! Hope you enjoy! An PLEASE leave a review!It would make my day!

\- I own nothing, except the OC -

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

They finally got up and gathered their things, both of them taking a quick dip in the river before getting ready. He pulled the radar out once more.

"We've only got tow more to find," he said, still looking at the device. He grinned when the nearest one appeared, grabbing her hand before taking off into the air.

After what seemed like forever, they landed behind an old house that was almost hidden by the trees and moss that surrounded it. They crept closer, not sure if it was inhabited or not, and both of them squeaked in surprise when they heard a child laughing happily.

"Guess that means there are people here." He chuckled, squeezing her hand as he led her up to the house.

They spied a small, black haired little girl dancing around the back yard, laughing and singing. She gasped when they stepped into view, running for the door.

"Mommy! There's people here!" she called excitedly.

They were met by a plump, kind faced woman in an apron, the little girl clinging to her leg.

"We don't usually get many visitors out here." She said, a bit nervously. "What can I help you with?"

Goku smiled at her.

"We're looking for something." He began, pulling the four star ball out of his pocket and showing it to them. "It should look like this, but have one or five stars one it."

The woman looked confused but the little girl squealed.

"I know where it is!" she told them, letting go of her mother and dashing back into the house. She ran back out a moment later, the one star ball in her hands.

"Would you be willing to trade us for it?" Willow asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

"Why do you need it?" the woman asked curiously.

"It's really important that we gather all of them. It a matter of life and death." Goku told her. He didn't want to tell her, or anyone for that matter, what the balls were really for; humans tended to get really greedy when they learned that the balls could grant their wishes.

The woman nodded solemnly, "I understand. Mina, give them the ball dear. They have more need of it then we do." She said to the little girl.

"We wouldn't feel right just taking it from you. Is there anything you need done around here? Something we could help you with?" Willow asked, standing back beside Goku.

"Well, we could use some fire wood. My husband works in the city and only comes home once a month. He tries to help us, but we try to spend as much time together as we can." She told them.

Goku nodded and began to hash out how much she wanted. The little girl reached out and tugged on Willow's hand.

"Can you play with me?" she whispered up to the older girl.

Willow smiled and took the girls hand.

"Okay."

She touched Goku's arm, getting his attention.

"Call me when you're ready." She smiled up at him.

…

"Why do you have a tail?"

They sat in the middle of the yard, making daisy chains. Or rather Mina was; Willow wasn't very successful in hers. She looked up at the question and smiled.

"Well, I'm not human. I'm an alien." She said spookily, making Mina laugh.

"You can't be an alien! You're nice!" she laughed, standing up and placing her finished crown on Willow's head. She sat back down and started one for herself, another question on her lips.

"Aren't aliens gross and mean?"

Willow laughed, giving up on her task and laying it down.

"Some of them are. The planet I lived on had a check in station that travelers would stop at sometimes. I've seen some really scary looking aliens before, but most of them were nice." She explained, watching the little girl work. She was finished in no time and placed the new crown on her head.

"Is that man an alien too?"

"Yes."

'Where's his tail at? Did someone take it?"

Willow wondered that herself.

"I'm not sure, he's never said." She told her.

Mina thought a moment.

"Maybe he's embarrassed that it's gone. My cousin cut my ponytail off once and I was embarrassed because it was gone. Maybe that's why he hasn't told you." She said, standing up. She pulled Willow up with her and started spinning in circles.

"I love spinning!" she exclaimed before falling to the ground laughing.

Willow joined her before hovering off the ground a little bit as she spun around...

"I like flying!" she told the girl, who looked up at her wide-eyed.

"You can really fly?" she asked in an awestruck voice.

Willow floated up a little bit and did a flip in the air, making the girl squeal in delight.

"Can you make me fly?"

…

Goku stacked the last of the wood and looked back to the woman.

"Are you sure this enough?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes; this should keep us good for a very long time." She chuckled.

It was the truth. The man had brought her at least ten trees worth of wood. It was stacked almost as high as the house! It would give them the chance to spend some family time together when her husband came home.

They made their way back to the yard, hearing Mina shrieking with laughter. They came around the house to see her and Willow up in the air, holding Mina around the waist as she flew her around the yard. The woman gasped, clutching her chest.

"I – is she r-really f-f-flying?" she stuttered, looking up at Goku.

He grinned broadly and laughed.

"Yeah! We both can!" he said before holding out his hand.

"Want to try it?"

The woman shook her head vigorously.

"No! No, I am fine, really!" she yelped making him laugh even harder.

Willow saw them and landed. She sat the girl down and looked nervously at her woman.

"Momma Momma! Did you see me flying?" she yelled, running over and jumping into her mother's arms.

"Yes I saw you!" she smiled down at her daughter.

"That was amazing!" she said, looking back at Willow with another smile, letting her know it was alright.

Mina took the Dragon Ball out of her pocket and held it up to Willow.

"Here's your ball!" she said, handing it to her. She wiggled until her mother let her down, and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, almost bowling her over.

"Thank you for playing with me!" she said, hugging her. Willow smiled and patted her head.

"You're welcome! I had a good time!" she said when the girl let her go. She looked up at Goku shyly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Bye Mr. Alien! You shouldn't be sad that your tail ran away!" she told him.

Goku let out a choked sound, making Willow laugh. He shook his head before grabbing her and going into the air, calling back and telling the girl and her mother goodbye.

"My tail ran away?" he asked incredulously, making her laugh even harder as they rose into the air.

"That's the explanation she came up with!" she laughed, making him huff.

.

.

.

Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

-I own nothing, except the OC-

.

.

.

.

They found another camp for the night, settling in. He hunted for them once more, this time bringing back a huge bird-like creature. He set it up to cook, settling down beside her as they waited for it to get done.

"So what did happen to your tail?" Willow asked, leaning back on her arms to look up at the stars.

Goku huffed again, but told her.

"Well, mine got cut off a long time ago." He said a bit gruffly.

"How?"

"You know what happens during the full moon, right?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued.

"Well, I transformed and went crazy and my friends cut it off. They had to do it a couple of times because it kept growing back. Finally Kami fixed it so it wouldn't anymore." He said, looking over at her.

She had her tail clutched in her hands and a look of horror on her face.

"What am I going to do during the full moon?" she asked him in a whisper.

He hadn't thought about it. He scrunched up his brow in thought.

"What did you do back on your old home?"

She shrugged. "My parents would shut all the windows and we would go to bed early in the evenings. We need to find somewhere I can hide while the moon is full."

"We could have Kami take it off as well –"

She cut him off with a snarl.

"Or maybe not! Sorry!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. She turned her head in a sulk, not talking to him.

After a few moments of silence, she finally turned back around, still clutching her tail.

"How could you let them do it, though? I mean, it's a part of who we are." She asked him.

He sighed, unconsciously rubbing at the scar where it used to be.

"I mean, I miss it sometimes. It was really handy to have, but I couldn't control myself and I didn't like that. I hurt people when I changed..." he trailed off quietly.

She scooted over and hugged him, her tail wrapping around his waist possessively.

"I see what you mean. I – I couldn't handle not being able to control myself either." She whispered.

They sat like that for a long time, the only sounds around them was the meat cooking. She had dozed off on his arm, waking up to the feel of his fingers running up and down her arm. He looked up at him, expecting to see him smiling down at her, but he was gazing off into the distance. She lightly touched his cheek, making him look down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

He sighed, and shook his head.

"You know as many times that we've…you know..," he blushed, "We don't really know anything about each other." He furrowed his brow, reaching up to run his thumb across her lips.

"Well, let's start." She said, setting up. "How old are you?"

"43."

Willow froze, staring up, wide-eyed.

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"E – Eighteen."

He whistled, shaking his head.

"Really? That's what? Twen-"

Willow covered his mouth.

"Don't even say it!"

He laughed around her hand, with her joining him a few seconds later.

"Did you grow up on Earth or Planet Vegeta?" she asked when they had calmed down.

He launched into how he ended up here when he was a baby, telling her how Gohan had raised him and how when he died, he went to Roshi for training. She had learned some when she had been staying at Bulma's from Bulma herself and everyone else that came. And when Goku and the others were guarding her, there was little else to do with the boys except talk. She's stayed too mad at Goku to ask him anything at the time.

He got up and checked their food, coming back to set at her side once more.

"What about you? I know your parents were kinda strict…"

She started laughing.

" _Kinda_ strict? Goku, I'm eighteen and you had to explain sex to me! I've never even been around people my own age! I stayed home unless we _had_ to leave to go shopping or something. I was schooled by my mother, she and my dad taught me to fight, and if I spoke to someone when we were in town, I had to do penance for showing off." She laughed sadly, shaking her head.

"I remember once our priest sent someone to stay with us that had come to our planet. I thought my mother was going to have an aneurism, but she couldn't tell him no. I spent the night in his lap, listening to stories about how there were Saiyans on Earth..." she trailed off.

"When he left the next day, my mother punished me for sitting with him like that. I was five at the time and he said that I reminded him of his daughter. After that she made my father help her train me to fight. She told me all men, especially Saiyan men, were evil and wanted nothing more then take my innocence and that as a Saiyan female, I would be more than willing to give it to them, but with training I would gain a level head and control.."

His eyes had glazed over slightly when she looked at him.

"Y-you can fight?" he asked tentively. When she nodded, she felt a shiver run through him.

"What level are you at?"

She shook her head indulgently, but disentangled herself and stood up. He watched as she powered down, leaving long black hair in place of the blonde, but still had her blue eyes. She had shrunk a few inches in height as well. He guessed she might come up to his chest now. He stood up, looking down at her in fascination.

"What?" she asked nervously at the way he stared at her.

He placed his large hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down.

"You're so tiny!" he exclaimed softly, turning her around. She smacked his arm and giggled.

"Shush you! That's one of the reasons I stay at my second level!" she laughed as he eyeballed her. She brought her power back up, making him pout.

"Aww! I like tiny Willow! You have to let go every now and again!" he told her, a bit of a leer to his gaze. She blushed and laughed again before pushing her power up again. She kept going until the blonde faded from her hair, leaving it blood red, along with her eyes.

To Goku, she looked positively evil.

She cackled at his face, making him yelp at the sound. She leaned in, with the added height of her current form, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not as mean as I look." She told him, winking.

He looked her up and down once more, smiling. He looked up at her, a glint of something she couldn't name in his eyes.

"Wanna spar?"

She smirked and before he could move she kicked him, sending him to the ground. No sooner then had landed though he was back up, fists flying. She dodged swiftly, and they took to the air, almost in a dance.

He felt his blood run hot at the sight of her fighting him and for once he let his instincts take over.

He roared as he shot at her, going straight to SS3. She gave a shriek of surprise, diving out of the way. He glared up at her with such animalistic intent that she felt it go straight to her gut and she growled slowly. The hair on her tail raised up as she eyed him. There was something different going on, something that she couldn't figure out. They circled one another for a moment and she felt the need to attack him; not hurt him, but to attack. To dominate him.

Her inner animal wanted out and it wasn't taking no for an answer.

She felt her control slip some, almost as if she was watching what happened through another's eyes. She rammed him, trying to knock him out of the sky, but he parried with a twist and an elbow to the back that sent her flying. Seething, she grabbed him by the hair and flung him towards the ground where she tackled him as soon as they landed. They rolled around for a moment before she kicked him off of her, but he grabbed her again, pushing her down onto her knees in front of him. He got behind her with a warning growl as she pushed against him, muffled, feral sounds coming from her.

He tore her dress away, leaving it in tatters on the ground around them. She cried out, fighting against him until her leaned down, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. She fought for a moment before submitting, a low whine in her throat. He didn't let go as he tore the rest of her clothes away, leaving her exposed beneath him.

Part of her, the part of consciousness that still linger was horrified and turned on all at once. She felt his teeth leave her and began to fight again when his hand grabbed the nape of her neck, holding her down. He tried to get his pants off and when they proved too complicated in his current position, they ended up following the fate of hers. She felt his hardness at her entrance and she bucked again, growling.

"Stay down!" he roared, sending an orgasm through her. She fought for her breath in shock. He entered her slowly, making her whimper. He began moving, roughly, but still at his slow pace. She felt him lean over her, once more biting down on her neck.

With a husky moan she tried to move her hips to get him to go faster, but he bit down harder.

He let go, growling next to her ear.

"You are mine… do you hear me?" he demanded. In her semi-conscious mind she tried to say no, but her body took over, almost mewling at him. Her body tensed up as another orgasm tore through her, making her go limp in his hold. He sat back on his haunches as continued to drive into her, giving a growl of approval when she got up on her hands and knees and began to move with him.

But this time when he felt her nearing release he would slow down or come to a complete stop, making her scream in frustration.

"You don't get to unless I say you can…" he taunted, making her snarl at him. He kept going until she was begging him to let her have release. Something roared in approval inside of him at the sound and he sped up, going so hard he drove her down onto the ground. She screamed with each thrust, but pushed back against him each time. He felt her walls flutter around him and bit down on her neck once more, sending her over an edge she hadn't been to before.

Her body felt lifeless with the exception of her labored breathing and panting. Her mind seemed fuzzy and struggled to come back to reality, but darkness over took her.

Her mate panted above her staring at the mark on her neck with pride.

.

.

.

.

She awoke with a jolt, looking around for Goku. He sat by the fire, eating. She huffed when she saw what was left of their clothes, standing up to stretch. She felt a shock of pain from her neck and felt it with her fingers, wincing at the tenderness. She didn't feel as traumatized this time by what they had done. She knew it was in their nature, and that scared her, but if she was going to have to be a mindless animal sometimes, she would rather it be with Goku.

" _At least it was fun..."_ she thought with a smirk as she walked over to him, flinching at the burn of her muscles.

"We have to stop destroying our clothes Goku." She laughed, setting down beside him. He looked up in surprise, glad to see her in a good mood. He didn't know if she would freak out like she did before so he had given her some space. He pointed to the overly done food, laughing.

"The dinner burned."

She shrugged, grabbing a piece and eating like a starving man, or rather woman.

"Still edible." She said between bites, making him laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review!

-I ownly own the OC!-

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

They started their hunt for the last ball early the next morning.

He woke her up and they got dressed, both still groggy and tired. They had stayed up late into the night, talking. He couldn't ever remember sitting down and talking to someone like that. They talked about their lives, their dreams, everything. He hadn't ever really put any thought into it before. He liked saving people and he liked fighting. But listening to her talk about seeing the world, and other worlds, made him think about what all he could be missing.

She told him that she wanted to learn everything she could about life on Earth. She wanted to help people as much as he did.

He asked her what she thought about him training to stay ready for an attack on earth.

She told him as long as she got to fight as well she didn't care.

That shocked him. In all his years married to Chi-Chi, it had been a constant battle between them. That and the fact that he wouldn't get an everyday job. He asked her if she thought he should or if she wanted one and she shrugged. She told him that she liked living simply, that they both had the skills to take care of themselves and not have to rely on a job to live. He had to smile at that one.

"I can build a house to live in, I can hunt and fish to eat. The only thing I would need money for would be necessities, and you said tournaments pay well, so as long as I'm frugal, I would be fine." She had told him.

He didn't understand at first. Chi-Chi had always told him nobody thought like he did, that it just wasn't the way you did things. But here sat a woman that was happy doing exactly that.

She tugged his shirt, pulling him from his thoughts. He gave another enormous yawn and took out the radar. He studied it for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" she asked, stretching.

"I think the last ball is at Bulma's."

Vegeta powered down as he landed out back of Capsule Corp. He looked around to see if any of the usual imbeciles were there to see the blue haired harpy, but the place seemed quiet enough. He wondered where his offspring were today. He hadn't seen them since before he left for his training. The day Trunks helped the others ambush him with the girl didn't count.

Not to him, anyways.

He walked into the main living area, calling out to the woman. He had plans when he came back to try and talk sense into her. She had called him selfish and arrogant and got mad when he agreed with her. He was a Prince! How the hell else was he supposed to act?

He didn't understand earth women. They expected too much!

That's why he set his sights on the girl.

Sure, her heat had been the trigger, but the more he thought about it, the he liked the idea. A sturdy Saiyan female who could give him what he wanted and know her place in the relationship. A smirk formed on his lips as he thought about her joining him in a few weeks.

He would have to be sure to rub it Kakarott's face when she chose him.

He heard voices in the kitchen and made his way there, hoping to catch the woman cooking. She was still mad at him, but wouldn't deny him a meal.

His two offspring sat at the table, Bulla with her nose in her phone, while Trunks sat conversing with his mother.

"I have to find a way to contact them, Trunks! You know I wish I had made Goku take a phone with him before they took off!" she griped, lighting a cigarette. She blew out a puff of smoke before continuing.

"I hope he looks at the radar and figures out I've got one soon! The sooner they make their wish the better!"

Vegeta gave a start.

A wish?

"What are you talking about, woman?" he demanded, making all three of them jump and stare at him.

Bulma gaped like a fish for a moment before puffing up.

"It's none of your business, bastard! How dare you even set foot back in here!" she yelled, standing to face him.

He just snorted, walking over to stand in front of her.

"What wish are you talking about? I won't ask again." He said, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, turning to walk away when he grabbed her arm, holding her still. Trunks made to get up but Vegeta held up a hand.

"Answer me now!"

"No!"

He seethed with anger. If Kakarott was finding the dragon balls it only meant one thing: he was trying to break the Duorum Amantium.

"Where's the ball you found, woman?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"I'd like to know as well."

He turned to see Kakarott and the girl behind him, his arm wrapped around her protectively. He snarled, pushing Bulma to the side roughly.

"You won't save her! I'll take you out before you can even call that damn dragon!" he bellowed.

Goku stood his ground, but Willow narrowed her eyes. She stepped away from him, her fists clenched at her side.

"You're really something, you know that? Doesn't it bother you that I don't want you? I think you're disgusting! You would _have_ to force me to even be with you!" she seethed, her power rising. Goku took a small step back, looking at her in surprise. Vegeta was too busy feeling insulted to notice though.

"You should feel honored I would even look at you! I am the Prince of ALL Saiyans! You are just a lowly peasant compared to me!"

"There aren't any Saiyans left you idiot! Just us! That's it! Rule over your damn self for all we care!"

"You will hold your tongue child!" he bellowed, getting in her face.

She reached out and slapped him, shocking him.

"All this is for you is a power trip! Why can't you understand that I want NOTHING to do with you!" she screamed in his face, powering up to SS3. His eyes widened in shock before he sneered at Goku.

"Is this why you've been trying to keep her for yourself, Kakarott?" he asked, leering at her.

Willow growled, her tail unwrapping its self and twitching erratically. Vegeta smirked.

"I think I hit a nerve… Is that it Kakarott? Do you like dominating her?"

Both of them blushed, but stood their ground. Vegeta laughed cruelly.

"Oh that's it, isn't it? You know I can smell him on you, right?" he whispered, getting closer to her. Goku began to growl, his lip curling.

"One more step Vegeta…. One more and I won't hold back." Goku snarled.

Vegeta smirked at him and stepped forward, reaching out and running a hand over Willows hip.

She punched him at the contact, but Goku moved past her, grabbing Vegeta and using IT to transport them out to the yard.

Bulma was moving as soon as they disappeared.

Trunks, go get the Dragon Ball! Willow, do you have the others?"

Willow got out their capsule, hearing Goku roar in rage outside. She threw it open and grabbed the cloth bag Goku had been keeping them in. Trunks skidded back into the kitchen, handing his mother the last ball. She grabbed Willow's arm and they, along with Trunks and Bulla, dashed out to the yard.

Bulma grabbed the bag from Willow and tossed the balls on the ground, call the dragon forth.

Willow watched in amazement as the sky began to darken amid the sounds of the battle going on behind them.

Then the Dragon appeared before them.

She gasped in awe of the creature that towered above them.

"State your wish…" he boomed out, making her shudder.

They heard a howl of rage behind them and they all turned to see Goku holding Vegeta back.

"Make the wish!" he bellowed at them.

Willow looked up at the large being above her and squared her shoulders.

"My wish is that the Duorum Amantium that Vegeta called forth was voided and that he can never use it on me again!" she called.

The dragon rumbled above them, tilting his head slightly.

"I cannot grant this wish."

"Why the hell not?"

Bulma smacked her in the back of the head as Trunks groaned.

"Shhh! don't talk to him like that!" she told her.

The Dragon made a sound like thunder as he glared down at her.

"I cannot grant this because it is already voided. You are bound to Son Goku. He is your mate."

"What is your other wish?"

Willow looked up at him in shock.

She was bound to Goku? She sat down weakly, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Bulma took over before the Dragon could get any more annoyed.

"I wish that Vegeta wasn't such an asshole, and that he thought more about his family!" she asked of the being. He gave another rumble and nodded slightly.

"Your wish is granted" he spoke before disappearing into the dark clouds. The dragon balls rose into the air and disappeared with the dragon in the receding dark clouds, leaving the sun shining once more.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta sagging in Goku's hold, breathing heavily. He looked up at her slowly and for the first time since she had met at him, she saw regret in his eyes. Goku finally let him go and he hit the ground on his knees, hands going to the ground. She ran over to him, her arms going around him.

He shakily brought his around her.

"I'm s-s-"

She kissed him, cutting him off.

"I know, I know..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

She helped him stand and led him into the house, followed by their children, leaving Goku and Willow alone. He walked over and sat down next to her, rubbing his face.

"The Dragon said we are bound…" she whispered, still staring ahead in shock.

Goku smiled. It sounded wonderful to him. His hand made its way up to the nape of her neck, finding the bite mark form before. He stroked it gently, making her lean towards him instinctively.

"You're my mate." He said, simply.

She nodded faintly, finally looking up at him.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

.

.

Please review!


	11. Epilogue

Here's the last of it! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought of it!

-I own nothing, except the OC-

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

1 year later

.

Willow watched out of her kitchen window as everyone gathered in their backyard. Everyone was here to celebrate the birth of their child, a sweet little girl named Gajita, in honor of her godfather, Vegeta.

The wish had changed him in the year that had passed.

He was still rough around the edges, but he could actually tell Bulma how he felt now. He tried to be an actual father to his children as well.

And most surprising was the day he showed up at Willow and Goku's home to apologize to them.

He was waiting for them one day when they came home, setting on their porch with his arms crossed, looking like he would rather be anywhere but there. Goku smiled at him as he landed, but Willow kept her space, glaring at him. She knew Bulma said that he had changed, but she still didn't trust him.

He stood, clearing his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you and your woman, Kakarott." He said, examining his fingernails. Willow pushed past Goku and went inside, the two older Saiyans following behind her.

Once inside, Vegeta seemed to lose his nerve slightly, and they lapsed into an awkward silence. He finally coughed slightly, looking at Goku.

"I wanted to say that, well, I mean I'm… I'm sorry." He mumbled the last part. Goku looked shocked.

"Really? Wow Vegeta! I never thought I'd ever hear you apologize for anything!" he said, smiling happily.

Vegeta winced, but nodded, finally looking at Willow. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Kakarott, can I speak to your woman in private?"

Goku looked to Willow, who narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded. He got up and kissed her cheek as he passed, going into the kitchen.

Vegeta nervously sat down and patted the cushion next to him. She moved over to him, setting down and glaring at him.

"You're not making this any easier you know." He grumbled, making her snort.

"And you're not getting off as easily with me as you did with Goku. For some unfathomable reason he misses your friendship. I'm willing to forgive you for his sake, and Bulma's." she said flatly.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I am sorry. Before the wish, I felt guilty, but my pride wouldn't let me stop pursuing you. Now….. Now it feels like its eating away at me. I can still see the betrayal in Bulma's eyes when she looks at me. She doesn't trust me as she once did –"

"Of course she doesn't! What did you think? Everything would go back to normal when she made that wish? You're still the same person, just able to show the emotions you have been burying all these years!" she said, shaking her head. "It's going to take time for her to trust you again. I think you have a good chance of making it up to her, though," she said, making him look up in surprise.

"I forgive you, okay? I did a while back. There must be some kind of redeeming qualities to you if Goku and Bulma care so much for you. I just…. Why did you have to do it? I'm a whole lot closer to understanding Saiyan nature then I was before, but why did you have to take me like that?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes as she stared into his.

He hung his head.

"Because I couldn't fathom you not wanting me back! It's my pride! I can't – I couldn't see past it to know that what I was doing was wrong and that maybe you didn't want me as well!" he told her, his hands fisting.

They sat in silence for a moment before Willow started to chuckle. It grew into a full out laugh, making her have to hold her sides when they started hurting.

Vegeta stared at her in shock, thinking she had lost it.

She finally calmed down enough to speak, reaching over and patting his arm.

"I'm sorry! It's just – I've never met someone as conceited as you…" she trailed off, laughing.

He huffed, glaring at her.

"It's not that funny!"

She nodded, grabbing onto him to stay up right.

"Yes it is!" she gasped.

He finally smirked, shaking his head.

"It is, sort of." He grumbled.

She calmed down and smiled at him.

"Well, you know better now. Bulma loves you, Vegeta. She thinks you are one of the most amazing people in the world." She said, looking him in the eye.

"If you can be good to her and love her like she deserves, you have my eternal forgiveness. And be good to Goku. You hurt him. He thinks highly of you and has been trying to get me to see that you weren't a deliberate monster." she told him. He sighed again, shaking his head.

"No matter what we have been through, Kakarott always astounds me. I have been cruel to him, I have hurt him, and I have turned my back on him, but he still thinks of me as redeemable." He grumbled.

Willow smiled, shaking her head.

"Because you are, Vegeta. If anyone knows, it's Goku."

…

Things had calmed down after that. Goku got his training buddy back and Bulma got the husband she had wanted for so long.

When she became pregnant with Gajita, it was Vegeta who she talked, or rather griped, to about the pregnancy. Full blooded Saiyan pregnancies were a lot different than human/Saiyan ones. Vegeta turned into her friend before she even realized it. He was still a cynical bastard at times, but he helped her and listened to her, and calmed her when she was scared. When she went into labor, Goku, who finally took the phone Bulma had been trying to make him take, called Vegeta first. He and Bulma had showed up at two in the morning, ready for action.

Willow had been studying human cultures in the months of her pregnancies and had come across a human tradition that intrigued her. When a child was born, some humans would appoint a godfather, or godmother, for their child. This person would take care of the child if anything happened to their parents and they would mentor them. She partially blamed the pregnancy hormones, but decided to name Vegeta as their child's godfather.

When she gave birth at their home and Bulma let Goku into the room, leaving to give them some privacy, Willow explained what she wanted. Goku had smiled down at their daughter in her arms, running a finger over her black hair.

"That's fine with me. What about her name?"

Willow had tossed a few around in her head, but nothing had seemed to fit. Goku's face lit up in another smile.

"Gajita." He said softly.

Willow nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

He left to bring the others in and came back with a whole group of people. His sons had arrived, Gohan with his wife and daughter. Trunks and Bulla were in the group as well, smiling down at the small baby in her arms. Goku took Vegeta's arm and pulled him forward, grinning when the other Saiyan huffed.

Willow patted the side of the bed, smiling up at him. He sat down, looking at the tiny bundle in her arms curiously.

"So what are you naming the brat?" he asked, trying to sound disinterested. Willow sat up in the bed and handed the baby over to her once enemy. His eyes grew large as he held her, tense with nervousness.

"We have something to ask you, Vegeta." She told him. He looked up from the child in his arms at her.

"We want you to be her godfather."

Bulma gasped, making Vegeta look at her oddly. "What's that?" he asked Willow when he turned back to her.

"It means that if anything happened to either Goku or me that you will raise her. You would be her guardian, and that you would be her mentor as she grows up." She explained.

Vegeta stared back down at the baby, his eyes softening. He nodded, seeming unable to speak. Willow smiled, looking up at Goku.

"We decided to name her Gajita."

Vegeta looked up at them, eyes wide.

"Y-You name her for me?" he asked, looking between them.

Willow smirked, nodding.

"Yes. I just hope she doesn't get your big head when she's older." She told him, making the others laugh.

It was a testament to how much he had changed when he laughed right with them, cradling the child to him. He looked back at the woman that had become his friend and smiled, feeling joy in his heart that he would have never allowed before.

For once, true peace had finally came to the Earth.


End file.
